


Misbehave

by sennosakura



Series: 酒吧PWP短篇 [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennosakura/pseuds/sennosakura
Summary: ※富二代贺天把酒吧服务生按在床上操了一顿的故事※PWP※下药、射精控制、轻微的dirty talk





	Misbehave

——

 

莫关山在这酒吧打工有段时间了。

家里条件不好，加上天赋点确实没点在学习这上头，他勉勉强强读完高中就没再进过学校的大门，一个人到处做兼职养活自己和母亲。

这两年母亲得了严重的胃病，身体大不如前，医生劝了很多次说患者的情况需要住院治疗，然而家里欠着一屁股债，别说住院了，筹出每个月的药费就已经捉襟见肘。

莫关山没学历，也没背景，在这京城想找到正经工作是想都不要想，问题是缺钱缺得不行也不敢去做那些非法的勾当，不怕别的，就怕把母亲给气出个万一来。

能得到这酒吧的工作说来也是有些意料之外。

有次他在骑车送外卖的途中看见一只拖着条链子的哈士奇正准备横穿马路，不想这小生命在马路上乱逛给车撞死，片刻也没犹豫地甩下电瓶车就去捞那狗脖子上的链子，一边往人行道上拽一边虎着脸吼它：“不要命了啊你这蠢狗！”

 

 

后来他按照狗牌子背后刻的电话联系了狗主人，才得知这蠢狗已经走丢不止一次了，这也是为什么会在狗牌子上留下联系方式的原因。

狗主人是个留着半长金发、脸很漂亮的男人，整个人透着股和他家哈士奇一样的傻气。

“我叫见一，你救了我家皮卡丘，以后我们就是兄弟了！”

莫关山心道什么人会给狗起个口袋妖怪的名儿，而且色儿都不对。况且看他穿的一身跟公交车站那些广告牌上的模特儿似的，居然说要和一个送外卖的做朋友？他脑子被皮卡丘电了才会当真。皱着眉头丢下句“不用”就匆匆骑上电瓶车走了，再耽误会儿这些菜全凉掉他这一天都白干。

没想见这个叫见一的，还真的没开玩笑。

 

 

没错儿，这酒吧的活儿就是见一给莫关山介绍的。

据说是见一的一个熟人开的，消费水平高，小费给的也多，每天晚上端几小时盘子就能挣个几百块。

莫关山虽不愿意受人恩惠，可也不是傻逼，这么好的条件，单凭他自个儿是绝不可能碰得上的。就这样他正式上了岗，也和见一保持了联系。

这天莫关山正一如往常地端着酒往包间里走，迎面一个一身黑的男人对着他就吐了口烟圈儿，他毫无防备地给呛着了。

咳了几下，心底骂着这不长眼的人，稳了稳手上的盘子准备继续走。不料这男的一迈腿，给他挡了个结结实实。

“好狗不挡道。”

莫关山这下子火也起来了，他本来就不是什么好脾气的，上学那会儿还当过不良，暴躁不好惹是出了名儿的。

“呵，还挺烈。”

黑发男人轻轻笑了一声，半嘲讽半调戏的语气听得莫关山气血上涌，恨不得把手上这瓶酒直接往这人脑壳上砸个开瓢。

“不是送酒吗，不耽误你。去吧。”

男人往旁边靠了靠，又吸了口烟，瞅着眼前的红毛进了自己和朋友的包间。

莫关山开酒瓶的时候黑发男推门而入，他手一抖，酒洒出来一点儿。

“这酒可是这儿最贵的，薛老板，你们这儿新来的不懂规矩？”

沙发上一个流里流气一头彩虹毛的男的扯着嗓子就发起了难。

莫关山瞥了眼这人旁边坐的，那可不是这酒吧的老板么。

完了。他紧张得手心出了汗，这地儿虽然薪金待遇好，但是这些个有钱佬一个个儿都不是善茬，好点儿是扣工钱或者被炒鱿鱼，坏点儿就是摊上事儿了。

这时候还站在门口的黑发男开了口。

“整那么严肃干什么，这小红毛儿不就洒了点儿酒吗。罚一杯完事儿。”

这下子一圈人包括那个薛老板，都露出了匪夷所思的表情。

“贺……贺少？”

彩虹毛不太确定地问了一句。

“说你呢，小红毛儿。来，一口干了，回去继续干你的活儿。”

被唤作贺少的黑发男眯着眼笑，自说自话地，倒了一满杯塞莫关山手里。

“小莫，听贺少的吧。”

薛老板似乎是从这几句话里品出点儿来了，连忙冲莫关山使眼色。

莫关山憋着一肚子火，也不敢真的发作，他早就不是那个无畏无惧的小少年，他需要这份工作，为了妈妈。

咕嘟咕嘟。

一仰头，酒液顺着喉咙灌了下去。

“爽快。”

黑发男又露出那种意味不明的笑，特亲密地勾住莫关山的脖子，在他耳旁吹了口气儿。

“小莫仔。”

莫关山一杯烈酒下肚壮了胆儿，刚准备开骂，忽地四肢被卸了力，眼前一黑。

 

 

贺天一把将小红毛往怀里带，这才没让人直接摔地上。

酒是他倒得没错，但是那杯子是随便从桌上拿的，有人在杯子上动了手脚。  
“找死。”  
贺天声音冷了十度，沙发上两个男人站了起来，手上都戴着有特殊标志的黑手套。  
“收拾干净。”  
把失去意识的小服务生往肩上一扛，贺天抓起大衣外套就往外走。

 

这也算是顺水推舟吧。贺天摸了把肩上那人的屁股，弯了嘴角。

 

莫关山醒来的时候觉得全身都跟烧着了似的难受。  
“醒了？”  
模模糊糊抬眼顺着声源去看，是那个傻逼黑发男。  
“你说你这是算运气好呢，还是倒霉呢？”  
贺天刚洗完澡，头发还湿漉漉的，浴衣带子松松垮垮地搭在腰间，大片结实的胸肌腹肌明晃晃地刺激着莫关山的视觉神经。  
毫不客气地用目光把床上的莫关山从头到脚舔了个遍，贺天像只黑色的豹子一般弓起背压了过去。  
“小莫仔，你这样子真欠操。”  
莫关山听见撕包装袋的声音。

 

 

莫关山被贺天按在身下又舔又啃，身上的衣服早被扒到了床下，他整个脑子都是一团浆糊，热得厉害，贺天身上又特别凉快，他不自觉地就往上贴。  
“这么热情？”  
贺天把身下的人翻了个个儿，扯了枕头垫了肚子，弄成跪趴的姿势。  
这小服务生一看就是个雏儿，第一次还是后入式比较合适。  
也谈不上是特意照顾，只是这样自己也能更爽罢了。  
莫关山大张着双腿，两团臀肉中间淡粉色紧闭着的穴口和下方半勃起的肉茎都在贺天眼里一览无余。  
早前在酒吧里就觉得，这小红毛儿的屁股又圆又翘的，这么看更让人血脉贲张。  
贺天往手心倒了些润滑液，稍稍焐热，伸了套着避孕套的手指往那未被人开拓过的地方探去。  
肛门被手指侵入的感觉并不是特别明显，莫关山只觉得小腹酸麻得不行，那根手指凉凉的很舒服，想要再多一点……  
贺天指节轻轻一曲，寻找着能让身下人沦陷的点。  
“嗯啊……”  
莫关山埋在枕头里发出一声诱人的呻吟，贺天知道找对地方了。  
又伸了两指进去扩张，很快莫关山的声音就变了调子。  
“还不能射。”  
贺天嗔怪似的掐了一下身下人的左乳，又惹出一阵猫叫般的奶音。  
他又拆了个套子，在莫关山那濒临射精的肉茎根部一绕，打了个不松不紧的结。  
“解……解开、”  
莫关山哪里受得了这个，又难受又委屈，眼角都泌出不少生理泪水，在枕头上晕开一小朵深色。  
“不解。”  
贺天咬了一口那红得滴血的耳垂，扶着自己胀得发痛的性器对准被手指操得半熟的粉穴缓慢挺身。  
真他妈紧。  
刚进去一半，贺天就被夹得一哆嗦。  
“放松点儿，想把我夹断？”  
抬手就给那屁股肉来了一巴掌，打得身下人扭着腰就要往前爬。  
贺天可能让他得逞？卡着腰窝就给扯了回来，一个用力，尽根没入。  
“呃啊……！”  
莫关山被这一下操得脑子里放了烟花一样噼里啪啦地，腰背软得使不上力，只能两手死攥着床单嗯嗯啊啊。  
贺天在那手感极好的臀肉上揉了两下，觉得不过瘾似的，又抽了几巴掌，在那圆润的屁股上留下几个红彤彤的指印。每挨一下打都狠狠收缩的肠壁吸得他极舒爽，于是更加大开大合地操着，变着角度戳弄，直把身下人操成了一滩春水。  
莫关山的肤色本就偏白，现在在药物和情欲的影响下染上了艳粉，还点缀着不少贺天弄出来的斑驳红痕，蝴蝶骨一下一下地耸动，流畅的腰部线条随着身后的操弄小幅度摇摆，看得贺天两眼发红，恨不得把这人操死在床上。  
又操了会儿，贺天看莫关山趴不住了，“善解人意”地把人又翻了过来，面对着面，掰起两条长腿架在腰上，莫关山被操得意识不清，就那么乖乖地用小腿揽住了贺天精瘦的腰。  
莫关山的阴茎戳在贺天小腹，铃口溢出不少前列腺液，弄得黏黏糊糊的。  
“放……放开、”  
“恩？”  
贺天还在开发身下这具美味躯体新的敏感点，捏着那两颗泛红的乳粒儿又捻又搓，硬生生把原本小小的两点玩肿了一圈，随着起起伏伏的胸肌颤抖着，引人进一步地蹂躏。  
“我要射……让我射嗯啊……”  
莫关山被累积到顶点的快感折磨得发疯，甩着头哭喊了起来。  
“这么骚。”  
贺天又重重地顶了三四回，大发慈悲地解开了莫关山的束缚，终于得了解放的肉茎颤颤巍巍地喷了一小股粘白半透明的浊液，又稀稀拉拉地吐了两小股，甚至溅到了莫关山自己的胸前。  
“这么能喷？小处男存量不少啊。”  
贺天恶意地舔弄着莫关山的耳廓，模仿着下身的动作用舌头进进出出，莫关山偏头要躲，胸口穿来一阵尖锐的刺痛。  
射了一次，莫关山的脑子清醒了不少，哑着嗓子送了贺天一大串国骂，顺便把八代祖宗都问候了一遍。  
“想上边儿这张嘴也被塞？”  
贺天知道这是药效退了，现在这样张牙舞爪骂骂咧咧的才是这小红毛儿的本性。  
“我操你大爷！……嘶……”  
这傻逼又他妈捏那儿！  
莫关山觉得自己的乳头肯定破皮儿了。  
贺天俯首用舌头绕着莫关山的乳晕画了个圆，把顶端的乳尖儿含进口中用牙齿细细地磨。  
“你只有被我操的份儿。嘴巴放干净点儿，不然下边儿给你废了。”  
莫关山的舌头被贺天用手扯住，下身那半软的二两肉也给握在了掌心，吓得抖了两下，立刻老实了。  
“你这张嘴还是叫床好听。”  
贺天用手指摩挲了几下儿莫关山的嘴唇，薄厚适中，还很软，不禁开始想象这小嘴儿吞着自己那话儿的模样，感觉小腹一股热流。  
抽插的速度突然加快，一下比一下深，莫关山怕自己的肠子被这人捅个对穿，不由得开口求饶。  
“你、你轻点儿……”  
“叫我贺天。”  
“贺……贺狗鸡。”  
“——你是真的欠操。”  
贺天提了莫关山一条腿，给人弄成半倒立的姿势，发了狠地往那肉穴深处顶，全部抽出又一口气插入，肠肉都被带得外翻，润滑液和肠液被捣成了白沫，空气中净是噗滋噗滋的水声。  
“别……别顶了……太深……啊啊、”  
莫关山被操得翻白眼，这傻逼怎么跟打桩机似的……  
“要、操……坏……了——”  
前列腺被蛮横的力道戳弄，蜷缩着脚趾头，莫关山又射了出来。  
“贺天……贺、天……嗯啊啊啊——”  
莫关山想去揪贺天的头发让他慢一点，结果半点力气都使不上，软绵绵地搭在头顶，口中来不及下咽的津液就那么顺着嘴角淌了下来。  
那浸泡了欲望而变得娇媚的声音叫着贺天的名字，堪比最烈的春药。  
莫关山被迫地张着腿挨操，肠道抽搐着，已经什么也射不出来了。  
他不知道贺天到底是什么时候射的，只记得自己好像是在被抱进浴室之后就没了知觉。

 

 

第二天中午，莫关山朦朦胧胧地恢复了意识。他是被贺天操醒的。  
知觉一点点地回笼，全身上下就跟被塞进滚筒洗衣机转了一整晚没什么两样，腰不是腰腿不是腿的，后穴还又酸又涨……  
我操。  
这贺狗鸡怎么没完没了了！  
清晰地感觉到埋在自己体内的那根的形状，莫关山杀人的心都有了。  
“小莫仔，我操得你舒服不舒服？”  
贺天的声音从身后传来，刚睡醒还带着点摄人心魄的慵懒，可在莫关山耳朵里听着就全然是来自地狱的恶鬼一样瘆人。  
“滚……”  
莫关山刚开口就被自己的声音吓了一跳。  
哑成这样，一点气势都没了不说，还跟那什么似的……  
“恩？你说什么我没听清。”  
贺天暧昧地抚摸着莫关山大腿内侧，往上移动，直到捏住那还软着的前端。  
“……我错了！”

 

——END


End file.
